Growing Close Together
by Theresa471
Summary: Doggett,Mulder and Scully travel to Colorado to work on an x file involving a Return! Andrea has a message for William and his rebels.
1. Chapter 1

"Growing Close Together" Revival

Dana Scully could not believe her ears. Telling her that she had to come into the X Files basement for a the request of John Doggett and of all people Fox Mulder.

It had been some time since Scully and Mulder had worked together .Ever since William had come back to fight the evil rebels months ago and finally destroying them in California.

However she was still getting used to having to get married once again to Fox though wanting to stay away from the X Files until she were ready to come back.

For which the battle she was fighting all of these years really drained her she needed to take it easy.

Including her own family with her mother and brother Bill taking it hard once they had heard that William was though now some where out in space trying to fight further for freedom for his people and Earth.

She walked into the basement,As Mulder and Doggett were having to be going over the x file in regard to a child aged eigth having been missing ten years,shows up in the middle of the desert in the Rockies having not aged a day.

It was at this point John Doggett to Mulder that the child probably was abducted and then returned,or having been cloned.

Mulder agreed it was probably that the little girl was probably cloned just like his sister Samantha,and having to find out that she was actually dead by the hand of C.G. Spender's organization.

While they were discussing the case,Scully having to been watching Mulder's face every time he would look at the photo of the little girl Andrea.

She knew that it was killing him she decided to ask on whether or not that they should fly out to the Rockies and just check it out.

Doggett agreed as well to go with them,even though having to let A.D. Skinner know where they were didn't mind at all! Just as long as his agents would keep in close contact with him.

While out in the Colorado alien space craft having arrived a week ago having to get past William's fleet beyond able to get through the defense grid and bring back from other planets, humanoids having been cloned and one of them were Andrea.

During the flight,Scully was very worried about her she knew very well,he was having to keep everything deep inside of him.

Scully while trying to sleep,Mulder needed to hold her hand for moral its been a long time that he had asked for emotional when he was with William months back ,Mulder wasn't able to cope so quickly once he knew that the battle with the evil rebels were now over.

She had tried to adjust as well,having to find out that her son was alive after grown into a young man having to be part of the rebel group, involved in trying to be rid of the danger that Earth faces.

Some time later.

Doggett,Mulder and Scully went directly to the Mountain Inn motel to sign in,before heading towards the main hospital some ten miles away,and for which Andrea was being watched by the authorities.

Taking 15 minutes to reach the main road before finding the hospital a few minutes were security guards once they arrived on the fourth floor for where Andrea was staying.

The trio were able to show the guards that they were from the F.B. needing to question the little girl.

When they were let into the little girl was awake when they walked in.

Its what she said that had all three of the agents really freaked out.

"I am here to give your son William a message from the new alien race that wants to wipe out Earth really soon!" She said with such coldness!

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

"Growing Close Together" Revival

After hearing those words from Andrea,Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were really scared now for both of them needed to try and make contact with their don't know how at the moment.

As for John Doggett,he needed to call A. and let him that they had made contact with Andrea.

On the phone Skinner told Doggett to be very careful right really knowing what to expect at the he did mention about another space craft having been spotted in the Arizona where near Gibson Praise used to live.

"Just be sure agent Doggett that you mention the space craft to agent Mulder."He replied having to be careful in what he said on the phone.

"Very well,sir! Doggett puts his cell phone back into his pocket,along with having to look for Mulder and Scully some where in the hospital.

Mulder and Scully were in the cafternia having a bite to eat,when they noticed John Doggett heading their way!

"What's wrong John?" As Scully asked with caution towards him.

"Skinner just told me that there was another sighting in Arizona,along with one more return." He said to the two sitting in front of him.

Meanwhile out in deep space.

William's having to be listening to his unit tactics on how to by pass the alien rebels defense grid,after two of them having gotten away to head for Earth's solar system.

It was at this point when his communications technician Johan received a message from Earth from one of thier operatives.

"What is it Johan?" He replied having to turn around to face him.

"William,the new rebels have entered Earth's orbit,along with dropping two of the returns."

"What about Andrea?" Moving away from the view screen to talk further.

"I am afraid William,that Andrea's message has been received to those that are your parents." "And from what I understand from the latest message," "Your parents are looking for you to find out just what is going on with Andrea."

William looked at his friend and unit leader on what to do next.

"The only thing we can do now is head back to Earth."He pointed out towards both men listening to what he might say next.

Unit leader Jeffries told William to have everything all set with the trip back hopefully no more patrols along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three "Growing Close Together"

During the travel,William and his rebels were able to hide when ever they saw the patrols heading for them. Otherwise they were so far lucky that none of the evil rebels were able to get by them.

It would be another four days using the trans warp drive to make into the Earth's orbit.

This would give William the chance to figure out what to do,as he wasn't in any mood for another prolong battle like the last time. Mother and father would never forgive him !

As for Doggett,Scully and Mulder they were able to head to Arizona once it all too clear that more alien space crafts just might be the area.

For Mulder,he wasn't too happy knowing full well what had happen to him over the years,and the many times to this day giving him the shakes every time he thinks about it.

Before heading out,Doggett had said that rest was needed for all three of them. They decided to stay in the local Motel some 20 miles away from the sighting of Gibson's old place of hiding from the bounty hunters.

Dana Scully needed a shower really bad after the past few days,As Mulder was just coming into the motel room talking with John when he heard the shower running,he decided to make sure the door was close taking off his clothes before heading on into the shower.

But first he needed to make sure it was all right to come in even though they are married once again.

He opens up the shower curtain,seeing that his wife was standing right in front of him.

"Well Fox!","Are you coming in are not?" She said while pulling him into the hot water and her body ready for him.

Sometime later out in was resting in bed having just awoken from a bad nightmare,as his wife Allysa asked if he was doing find after finding him screaming a few minutes earlier from the nightmare.

"I am just find,Allysa!" He said to her while getting up from the bed.

"No your not,William!" As she walks over to him to hold him into her arms having to be shaking like a leaf.

"It was that nightmare again Allysa,about me having to be taken when I was just a little baby."He replied.

"You need William to get over it before you are consumed with fear before we arrive at Earth." Touching his face ever so gentle before pulling him back into bed once again.

Meanwhile on and Fox Mulder having rented the two wheel were able to make it into the Arizona desert. The first place they stopped was Gibson's hiding place,having to show that no one had been around in a long time.

When Scully crawled out of the space,she was in need of some drinking water, the mid afternoon sun was blazing as she handed the rest of the drinking water to John and looked up into the blazing sun,when she noticed something really strange looking,as if it was like an reflection or something.

"Look!" She said to the two men coming from the northeast horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Growing Close Together

Mulder after seeing the space craft,told everyone to hide running towards Gibson's old hiding place ,the three started to run very quickly despite the heat.

They were able to make it in time,as they heard the craft fly over,as they were totally exhausted from the run.

Mulder said to wait a few minutes,before they knew it was safe to leave the bunker.

When they were leaving,they decided to check the area one more time .They found another return in the middle of the desert,however this time the return was dead for some odd reason.

Scully and Doggett turned the body over,to see that it was a little boy around the age of ten suggested that they take the body with them to the morgue and do a autopsied on the boy and find out why he died.

Out in days before William and his craft arrives into Earth, was still having the same had tried everything to be rid of his own wife Allysa suggested that he try therapy of some form to help with his problem.

He was able to talk with the only one doctor on board to talk about his problem. Avery has been with the rebel force a long time,he was first able to help with William for when he was found years ago in bad shape mentally wise.

Now here he is again trying to help out his friend/patient.

"All I can say is for why I am having the damn nightmares in the first place?" He replied with conviction.

"Its a possible chance William,that you weren't able to get over the fact that ,you had to leave your parents once again to fight the battle inside of you." He said to his friend.

"I told my parents that I would come back,but I had no idea on when I will return home."

"Well in this case William,when the time is right,you need to!" Pointing out his statement to him,hopefully making him feel better over all.

Meanwhile at the county morgue a few miles away from there motel Scully was finishing up her report on the dead boy.

She asked Mulder and John Doggett to come into her make shift office to let them know of her findings.

"So what was it that killed that boy?" Doggett asked.

"Plain old shock!","His body wasn't able to handle it from the change over."

"Now what?" Mulder said to the two standing in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "Growing Close Together"

William was starting to feel better after his talk with his friend, he needed now was how to actually follow his advice when the ship will be entering Earth's orbit very soon.

William wasn't the type of person to get spook very though having been abducted many years ago. Its my time now to make it up to my mother and father for all of the pain they endure.

My life as it should have been would of been a joyous I had found out that I was and still is some what very special.

I was heading for my quarters to try and get in some much needed sleep.I arrived with my wife Allysa having to be waiting for me needed to make sure that I was going to be find after all.

Meanwhile in the Arizona. The three from the X Files decided to check further for any more evidence in regard to the return that was found dead instead of alive.

What they did find was nothing at all,other then the fact that the alien space craft was surely in the area,and the possible chance that it just might come back.

It was at this Mulder told the two,that it was time to head back to the motel for a proper night's rest.

Scully needed to talk with her husband about William,having very well miss him a great deal,and the fact that her son would be would be times that she cried herself to sleep though knowing that Mulder would try to at least understand as to why.

Two days later having been told that the ship will be heading for Arizona to meet up with his parents,who are currently investigating a dead return,and the new alien space craft.

William and the others were ready for what ever might first William needed to make sure that he would be able to transport down to talk with though he knows for the fact that his mother will try to change his mind to stay,as with his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Growing Close Together

William transported down to the desert started to walk towards the village to find his mother and father at the motel,He had no choice in the matter for when it comes to driving, since he is not familiar on how to drive a car or truck.

Meanwhile at the Scully was having a hard time trying to sleep. Even though her husband was outside sitting watching the way he did with having to look for his sister Samantha years ago.

Since she wasn't able to sleep,she decided to put on her light blue jacket to sit down next to Fox Mulder looking up at the skyline."Fox!","Are you all right?" Taking his hand into hers ever so gentle.

"I don't know any more Dana!" Touching her chin."I just wish Dana that my sister Samantha was still alive to enjoy life once again." He replied with heart felt sorrow in his voice.

It was this point he goes to kiss his wife for which she tells Mulder to go inside since it started getting a little more colder.

Just before having to leave for both of them hear a voice that sounded all too familiar to was William walking up the side street calling for them in his rebel uniform.

Dana Scully breaks away from her husband to run towards her son with a smile on his dirt face walking the outer edges of the desert floor.

"My god,William!" "You made it home for real after all." She said to her son. Mulder came running as well to greet his only son.

"Lets just say that I will be for awhile,until I know for sure on just what is happening with the returns.""And for which the both of you all ready know about." He pointed out with his statement filled with such emotion.

"Yes we do William!" As Mulder replies to his son.

"I just hope to god mom and dad that the alien rebel space craft doesn't return any time soon." "Because right now our fleet is on its way to help me and the rest of our people to fight them for when ever that comes about.

"For which I hope not soon William!" Dana Scully replied pulling her son to come into the motel room with the temperatures dropping really quickly with Fox Mulder right behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven "Growing Close Together"

William was trying to explain to his mother on why the aliens let the Return died.

"They wanted to prove a point to me and my people saying that they are stronger then us.",

"And to why now they are doing this is beyond me!" He tells them listening to his word.

"So what your say William is the fact that Earth is in trouble once again wanting to take over and fight a prolong battle that know one wants in the first place?" She tells her son and Mulder having to been quiet during the conversation.

"And from what our son tells us,is the fact that something needs to be done before its too late!" Mulder said as he moves over to hug his son with open arms.

"It's why I am here now to help the both of you with having to set a plan,and for I do hope will work in the coming weeks!" Sitting down having to be very tire from his walk.

"What about the rest of your group William?" Mulder asked.

"My unit leader and Allysa thinks we have a big chance of winning.","Only if the time is just right to take effect." William tells his parents waiting to hear the next stage of the plan.

"William!" "Where is your space craft right now?" As his mother asks the question.

"They should be directly over us in a few minutes,I had told them to transport me down on the outskirts just in case I was followed." He replied.

"Will we be able to transport back up to your ship and discuss with your leader about the plan?" Mulder said to the two looking on.

"Yes to answer your question.","But we will need to have your other friend next door to help us out with the plans."

"I will go talk with John Doggett,and have him prepared for the travel." Mulder said while walking outside to Doggett's motel room,as the lights were still on at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight "Growing Close Together" Finale

A few days later William ,his parents and his rebel group were able to set up a plan to finally end the battle for now.

John Doggett and Fox Mulder having a great many connections were able to contact Nasa and other private space companies to help them keep track of any UFO's that will be coming into the solar System.

Since most of the population on Earth has no idea that Nasa and the military has ways of destroying any type of debris, that would be with the use of an deflector or laser beam to destroyed any thing that comes close,the deflectors are place on the Hubble,Space Platform and several of the weapon systems just on the outskirts of the Moon.

Commander William Brennan in charge of the deflector systems on able to get back to Agent Doggett and Fox Mulder. He was able to let them know that a great many officials in the government were behind them because of the X Files.

Certain Government members have been keeping up with the latest on what has been going on with the alien rebels,the returns and most of of all William ,his rebels and the space craft that has been in orbit around the Arizona desert the past weeks.

The plan was set,along with the wait!

A week later Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were at there home,when William knocked on the door to come in after spending time with his wife Allysa on the ship.

Scully goes to answer the door with Mulder looking on from the couch.

"Have you heard anything William?" Pulling her son to come inside further.

"Nothing mother!" William gives his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you hungry,I can make you something?" She replied while watching the amusement on her husband's face.

Meanwhile out in the Colorado Rockies underground military space William Brennan was informed by his personnel that two rogue UFO'S were entering the solar system of Pluto,and will be arriving at trans warp speeds in three days.

It was at this time,he made contact with his commanding officer to let him know of the only his commanding officer,as with the space officials for the President of the United States.

Commander William Brennan using his phone using his security codes was able to place a call to Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI.

Mulder having to be in the kitchen at the time of the call ,as his cell started to chirp with the caller I.D. telling him the call was from Commander Brennan.

"Great commander!" "I will let everyone know of the news."

"The laser beams are set to go as soon the radar screens show the two UFO's were be getting closer to Earth." "Just to let you know the President of the United States were be rooting to have the UFO's destroyed as well."

"Thank You, Commander Brennan." As he ends the call having to turn around to face his family.

"The end is near! William said to his parents looking on...

Finale...

Two days later Commander William Brennan had given the orders to use the laser beams directed at the two ships,from four different locations the stream of the beams directly hit both space crafts into millions of pieces as debris that will by pass the Earth's orbit.


End file.
